1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of beverage container holders for vehicles, and in particular to beverage container holders which are manually adjustable to hold beverage containers of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that beverage containers such as cans, bottles, foam cups and juice boxes come in various sizes, and that they may vary substantially in diameter and area. Therefore, it is desirable that beverage container holders for vehicles have means to make them easily adjustable so as to suitably receive and support such beverage containers of various sizes.
In this technology field, there have been several variations in adjustable beverage container holders, popularly known as “cup holders”. Many involve a slidable or ratcheting device that is spring loaded to be moved to various positions within the bin. In other configurations, spring loaded arms are used to grip the container and accommodate various sizes. However, there is a need for simpler and lower cost devices that can accomplish the traditional purpose of adjusting a beverage container size to accommodate a wide range of container sizes.